my cherry blossom
by UAndAe27
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah cinta saat Cherry Blossom [BAD SUMMARY] [GS/XiuHan/Lumin/SuDo/KyungMyeon/XiuYeol/ChanXiu]


My Cherry Blossom (1/2)

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan (Boy)

Kim Min Seok / Xiumin (Girl)

Other Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Boy)

Kim Joonmyun / Suho (Boy)

Do Kyungsoo (Girl)

Genre: _Yaoi,_ _Romance, __Family, __AU (Alternate Universe), Sadly, Crossgender, OOC_

Rating: _T_

Length: _Twoshot_

Disclaimer:

Xiumin adalah eomma author dan Luhan adalah appa author (?). Dilarang memplagiatkan atau membash tokoh. Maaf jika ada beberapa fanfiction dengan judul yang sama atau alur yang sama.

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

- -My Cherry Blossom -

Musim Semi di Jepang sangatlah indah karena bunga-bunga sakura yang terdapat dipinggir jalan bermekaran memperlihatkan warna yang merah muda yang lembut dan menenangkan bagi yang melihat. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh seorang fotografer muda untuk mencari objek foto, disaat fotografer muda itu mencari objek foto yang bagus tanpa disadari lensanya mengarah ke seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk sendirian ditaman itu. Sang fotografer muda itupun memfoto yeoja itu dan baru dia sadari yeoja itu menangis, tanpa pikir panjang fotografer muda itupun mendekati yeoja itu.

"Hey….." sapa sang fotografer muda kepada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu mendongkak dengan mata sedikit memerah karena dia habis menangis tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan yeoja itu.

DEG

Tanpa fotografer itu sadari jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya, sepontan yeoja itu menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya. Fotografer muda itupun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikan ke yeoja itu.

"pakailah…." Kata fotografer muda itu sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya.

"kamsahamnida" jawab yeoja itu sambil mengambil sapu tangan milik fotografer itu.

Yeoja itupun menghapus airmatanya dan fotografer itupun duduk disebelah yeoja itu sambil menatap ke yeoja itu.

"kau kenapa? Di musim seindah ini kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya sang fotografer.

"apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Tanya balik yeoja itu.

Sang fotografer hanya diam saja sambil melirik foto yang ada dipangkuan yeoja itu, foto seorang namja yang merangkul seorang yeoja cantik yang tidak lain adalah yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"apakah kau sedang patah hati?" Tanya sang fotografer.

"bisa dibilang begitu….." jawab yeoja itu dengan tersenyum perih.

"waeyo? Bukannya yeoja yeppo sepertimu dapat mencari namja dengan gampang?" Tanya sang fotografer dengan entengnya.

"kau fikir aku yeoja macam apa huh? Segampang itu mencari seorang namja untuk menggantikan dia disisiku" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum kecut kearah fotografer.

"jika kau disakiti memang olehnya, kenapa tidak?" kata fotografer itu.

"aku tidak disakiti olehnya" kata yeoja itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"tetapi hiks….." mendengar yeoja itu terisak sang fotografer itu merangkul dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"uljima…" kata sang fotografer itu sambil membelai rambut yeoja itu.

"hiks…. Hiks….." yeoja itu masih terisak dalam pelukan sang fotografer.

"coba kau ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" kata fotografer itu sambil terus membelai rambut yeoja itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangisan yeoja itupun mereda dan yeoja itupun perlahan menjauhkan tubuh sang fotografer, dengan terpaksa sang forografer itupun melepaskan pelukannya ke yeoja itu.

"sepertinya hari sudah menjelang sore, sebaiknya kau pulang" saran sang fotografer.

Yeoja itupun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tangan sang fotografer.

"ini untukmu…." Kata sang fotografer menyodorkan kartu pengenalnya.

"mungkin jika kau butuh aku, kau bisa menghubungiku" kata sang fotografer itu lagi.

Yeoja itu pun mengambil kartu pengenal sang fotografer dan membacanya.

"Xi Luhan…" kata yeoja itu.

"ne, dan namamu?" Tanya sang fotografer kepada yeoja itu.

"Kim Minseok, tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin" jawab yeoja itu.

"baiklah Xiumin~sshi, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku duluan ne!" kata Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan Xiumin ditaman.

Setelah Luhan pergi, Xiumin terdiam di taman tersebut sambil memasukan kartu pengenal Luhan dan melihat foto yang ada dipanguaknnya sedari tadi.

"Oppa apakah kau mengirimkan pengantimu untukku?" kata Xiumin sambil menatap foto itu.

"jika iya, tolong jaga dia dan jika tidak, biarkan dia pergi" kata Xiumin lagi.

Chu~

"Saranghaeyo oppa…." Kata Xiumin sambil mencium foto itu.

Xiumin pun bergegas pulang kerumahnya yang tidak jauh dari taman itu.

-Luhan POV-

Akupun sampai di apartemen yang kusewa beberapa minggu lalu, aku pun segera mengafdrek foto Xiumin yang tadi aku diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kujepitkan fotonya sebuah tali yang berjejer beberapa foto pemandangan yang kudapat tadi, aku pun mengamati baik-baik wajah Xiumin. Yeoja berpipi seperti bakpao itu memiliki rambut coklat dan mata yang cukup lebar, walaupun dia menangis kecantikan yang dia miliki tidak akan luntur.

"aish…. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Xiumin?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

'lebih baik aku mandi dan mencari makan, sepertinya perut ku sebentar lagi meronta-ronta minta diisi' pikirku.

Aku pun bergegas mandi dan ganti baju, tidak lupa kamera canon EOS 650D kesayannganku kubawa.

'siapa tahu objek pada malam hari lebih menarik' pikirku.

Akupun keluar dari apartemen dengan semangat karena perutku benar-benar minta diisi, akupun mampir kecafe dekat apartemenku.

CRING….

Kubuka pintu café itu dan pandanganku langsung terpana dengan yeoja yang menunggu didekat pintu.

"Selamat datang di café Kiss….." sapanya halus dengan penuh senyum.

"Xi..Xiumin…" kataku tidak percaya.

"Luhan~sshi…" katanya riang.

Berbeda disaat kami pertama bertemu, mukanya nampak sedih dan matanya memerah tetapi sekarang dia nampak cantik dan lebih segar.

"Luhan~sshi….." katanya lagi.

Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"kau bekerja disini Xiumin~sshi?" tanyaku.

"ne Luhan~sshi..." jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"kau ingin duduk untuk berapa orang?" tanyanya padaku.

"untuk 1 orang saja…." jawabku menutupi rasa grogiku.

"baiklah, mari ikut denganku" ajaknya.

Akupun mengikutinya sambil melihat-lihat suasana café itu, tidak terlalu megah, terkesan simple tetapi cocok untuk bersantai. Kulihat Xiumin menarik salah satu kursi di meja dekat jendela, akupun duduk di kursi yang ditarik oleh Xiumin tadi.

"kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Xiumin sambil memberikan buku menu.

"eemp… aku ingin memesan Chicken golden blue dan Cappucino float saja" jawabku.

Kulirik wajah Xiumin yang nampak serius menulis pesananku.

DEG

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat lagi dan tidak lupa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

"baiklah…. Tunggu 10 menit lagi ne…" katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

Akupun mengeluarkan kamera EOS 650D ku dan memfoto beberapa objek di café itu, mulai dari sepasang kekasih sedang bermesra-mesraan, para pelayan yang berhilir mudik mengantarkan makanan, dan tentu saja aku tidak melupakan memfoto Xiumin dengan beberapa kegiatannya.

'sepertinya kau mulai menyukainya Luhan' batinku sambil memfoto Xiumin.

Kulihat Xiumin mengantarkan makanan ke mejaku, diapun menaruh sepiring chicken golden blue dan segelas cappuccino float di mejaku.

"silahkan dinikmati…" katanya.

"ne, kamsahamnida.." jawabku.

Akupun menikmati makan malamku dan sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin yang melayani beberapa pelanggan di café itu.

CRING…

Kulirik pintu terbuka, tiba-tiba kulihat Xiumin langsung berlari dan memeluk orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"SUHO OPPA…." Teriak Xiumin.

JLEB…..

Tiba-tiba jantungku seperti tertusuk melihat Xiumin memeluk namja itu dan namja itu nampak senang dipeluk oleh Xiumin.

"huwa…. Neomu bogoshippoyo oppa…" kata Xiumin sambil terus memeluk namja bernama Suho itu.

"nado chagi…." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

JLEB….

'apa? Dia memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan _chagi _, ANDWE…' jeritku dalam hati.

Kulihat Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengantarkan Suho ke salah satu meja yang tidak jauh dari mejaku.

"tunggu sebentar ne oppa, aku akan memanggilkan seseorang " kata Xiumin sambil meninggalkan Suho.

"arraseo chagi, tetapi jangan lama-lama arra…" sahut Suho.

Entah semakin lama jantungku semakin sakit mendengarkan obrolan mereka berdua.

'aish…. Kenapa kau memikirikan Xiumin, Luhan? Diakan sudah memiliki namja' batinku.

'tetapi Suho berbeda dengan namja yang ada difotonya Xiumin tadi sore? Terus siapa Suho itu' pikirku.

Tanpa aku sadari sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pundakku dengan halus, aku pun segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk pundakku itu.

"hey Deer, apa kabarmu?" Tanya yeoja bertubuh mungil bermata bulat dan dia memakai baju yang sama dengan Xiumin.

"Do… DO KYUNGSOO…" kataku terkejut melihat teman SD ku telah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, tetapi bagaimanapun masih cantik Xiumin.

"biasa saja Luhan tidak usah seperti itu kau seperti melihat hantu saja" godanya.

"benarkah ini kau? Kyungsoo yang dulu pendek, berkacamata dan rambutnya seperti dora itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Jujur aku masih syok apakah dia Kyungsoo temanku SD dulu.

"aish… Lulu, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku Do Kyungsoo yang dulu pendek, berkacamata dan berambut pendek dulu" kata Kyungsoo sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"HUWA… SOOSOO Bogoshippoyo" kataku sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"ekhem…." Terdengar seseorang tengah menahan batuk dan sepontan aku melepas pelukanku dari Kyungsoo.

Kulihat ternyata orang itu adalah Suho.

"sudah puas baby Soo…" kata Suho.

"aish…. Oppa dia ini teman SD ku dulu, masa oppa mau cemburu…" kata Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kulihat Suho menarik Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yang memang lebih pendek dari Suho.

"oh iya… Lulu perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Joonmyun tetapi lebih sering dipanggil Suho" kata Kyungsoo.

"perkenalkan Luhan, teman SD nya Kyungsoo dulu" kataku sambil mengajaknya berjabat tangannya.

"perkenalkan juga tunangannya Kyungsoo" kata Suho sambil menjabat tanganku.

'APA? TUNANGAN? Bukannya dia tadi memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan _chagi _? tetapi kenapa dia mengaku tunangan Kyungsoo?' pikirku.

Akupun melepas jabatan tanganku dengannya, dan kulihat Xiumin menghampiri kami bertiga.

"sepertinya sedang ada perkenalan yang seru nih? Boleh ikutan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"tentu XiuXiu, tetapi apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke Xiumin.

"sudah donk eonni, Xiumin gitu" kata Xiumin dengan bangganya.

"oh iya…. Xiumin, kau sudah berkenalan dengan teman SD ku dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"tentu eonni, dia kan namja yang kutemui di taman tadi" jawab Xiumin sambil menoleh kearahku.

"iya kan Luhan~sshi?" Tanya Xiumin kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"n…ne…" jawabku agak gugup karena Xiumin tersenyum kepadaku.

"lebih baik kita mengobrol sambil duduk, capek juga kalau berdiri terus" sahut Suho.

"baiklah…." Sahut Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bersamaan.

Kami berempat pun duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari mejaku tadi, untung saja aku telah selesai makan jika tidak aku bisa-bisa kelaparan ditengah obrolan kami nanti.

-Luhan POV END-

-Author POV-

Disebuah meja bundar duduk 2 pasang kekasih walaupun satu diantara mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tetapi mereka terlihat sangat cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Oh iya, Suho tapi kau memanggil Xiumin dengan panggilan chagi! Memang Xiumin itu siapamu?" Tanya Luhan memulai obrolan mereka.

"kau tidak tahu ya Lulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke Luhan.

"eemp… biarkan dia menyimpulkan sendiri baby Soo, nama ku Kim Joonmyun dan…." Kata Suho

"namaku Kim Minseok" sahut Xiumin.

"apa kalian kakak beradik?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"TEPAT….." jawab Suho, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo serempak.

"aish…. Kalian membuat telingaku sakit" kata Luhan sambil menutup telinganya.

"hahahahahaha…" sepontan semua tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

Yang paling lepas tertawanya adalah Xiumin, dan itu membuat Suho dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat Xiumin tertawa lepas dan Kyungsoo meneteskan airmata melihat Xiumin tertawa seperti itu karena semenjak 1 tahun lalu mereka tidak melihat Xiumin tertawa lepas seperti itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, didalam hatinya dia memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat besar terhadap Xiumin.

-3 hours later-

Tanpa terasa mereka mengobrol tiba-tiba Xiumin menguap dan matanya menitikan airmata.

"sepertinya sudah dulu kita mengobrolnya, Xiumin kau sudah mengantuk" saran Kyungsoo.

"ne eonni" jawab Xiumin sambil mengangguk.

"baiklah baby Soo aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ne…" tawar Suho.

"tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri oppa" tolak Kyungsoo secara halus.

"memang rumahmu dimana SooSoo?" Tanya Luhan.

"aku tinggal disalah satu apartemen dekat sini" jawab Kyungsoo.

"biar aku saja yang menemaninya, Suho~ah" kata Luhan kepada Suho.

"baiklah…. Kalau begitu aku dan Xiumin pamit dulu ne Annyeong, BabySoo, Luhan~ah" kata Suho sambil menarik tangan Xiumin.

"pai pai eonni… oppa…" kata Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ne pai pai Xiu…." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"sebaiknya kita pulang juga SooSoo" ajak Luhan.

"ne kajja Lu…" kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan, karena merasa tidak enak hanya diam saja Luhan pun berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"SooSoo…" panggil Luhan.

"ne Lu, waeyo?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin bertanya boleh?" Tanya Luhan.

"ne boleh, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Lu?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin bertanya, mengapa waktu Xiumin tertawa lepas kau menangis?" Tanya Luhan.

"itu…. sebenarnya….." jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"katakana padaku Soo, mungkin aku bisa membantu" kata Luhan sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"sebenarnya…. Xiumin memiliki suatu masalah" kata Kyungsoo.

"ceritakan padaku…." Kata Luhan.

"sebaiknya kita membicarakannya di apartemenku saja, sudah malam Lu" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menawari Luhan.

"baiklah..." kata Luhan sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, mereka pun sampai ke apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Dan mereka pun masuk kedalam apartemen milik Kyungsoo tersebut.

"duduklah Lu, akan aku siapkan minum untukmu" Kata Kyungsoo menawari Luhan

"tidak usah Soo, lebih baik kau ceritakan saja tentang Xiumin" tolak Luhan.

"baiklah…. Jadi begini….."

-FLASHBACK-

-1 years ago-

Seorang yeoja berambut cokelat nampak sedang menunggu kekasihnya didepan sebuah café, sudah hampir 30 menit yeoja itu menunggu. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan dan sesekali mencari kekasihnya datang.

"aish…. Chanyeol oppa kemana sih?" gerutu yeoja berambut coklat tersebut.

'jika 10 menit lagi dia tidak datang, akan aku tinggal' batin yeoja itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang namja tinggi berambut kecoklatan berlari terburu-buru karena dia terlambat untuk kencan dengan kekasihnya.

"sudah 10 menit, ya sudahlah aku akan meninggalkannya" kata yeoja itu sambil menyebrang di jalan raya.

"XIUMIN….." teriak namja tinggi itu.

Sepontan yeoja berambut coklat itu menoleh.

"Chanyeol oppa…" seru yeoja berambut coklat itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos lampu merah.

"XIUMIN AWAS….." teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari kearah Xiumin.

TIIIIIIIIIIIN…..

BRAK…..

"OPPA….." teriak Xiumin histeris.

Xiumin pun berlari kearah orang yang telah terkapar dijalan dan badannya bersimbah darah, beberapa orang mencoba menelpon ambulance dan polisi dan yang lainya berusaha menangkap pengendara ugal-ugalan itu.

"oppa.. bangun… hiks…." Kata Xiumin sambil menggengam tangan Chanyeol.

Ne, Chanyeol lah yang korban tertabrak mobil itu, seharusnya Xiuminlah yang tertabrak tetapi karena Chanyeol mendorongnya dan akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang tertabrak.

"Xiu…." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada parau.

"oppa… oppa jangan banyak bicara hiks….." kata Xiumin sambil terisak.

"Xiu…. Maafkan oppa ne…" kata Chanyeol dengan nada parau.

"ne oppa…. Hiks… Xiu maafkan…. Hiks…. Oppa …." Sahut Xiumin sambil terus terisak.

"kamsahamnida Xiu….." kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun menutup matanya dan tangannya pun melemas, Xiumin kaget melihat seorang yang dicintai telah meninggal didepannya.

"oppa….. ANDWE…." Teriak Xiumin histeris.

"OPPA BANGUN…. JANGAN TINGGALKAN XIU…. OPPA… " teriak Xiumin dengan histeris.

-FLASHBACK END-

"begitulah ceritanya Lu" kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya terdiam, dia mengerti perasaan Xiumin, dia juga tahu perihnya hati Xiumin.

"huft…" Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"semenjak kejadian itu Xiumin seperti kehilangan senyumnya dan kebahagiaannya, hampir setiap hari dia menangis dan mengurung diri. Dia hanya keluar kamar hanya untuk bekerja dan ditempat kerja pun dia nampak murung dan tidak semangat. Entah kenapa hari ini dia seperti bertemu penggantinya Chanyeol, waktu dia datang di café dia sangat ceria dan tersenyum manis lagi katanya dia bertemu dengan orang yang menarik ditaman" terang Kyungsoo.

"ternyata kaulah orang yang dimaksud oleh Xiu, Lu. Awalnya aku kaget bagaimana bisa padahal kau baru bertemu dengan Xiumin hanya sehari ah~ tidak malah baru setengah hari, tetapi melihat Xiumin dapat tertawa lepas seperti tadi, itu membuatku sadar bahwa kaulah orang yang sebenarnya yang diperlukan oleh Xiu, Lu" terang Kyungsoo lagi.

"aku akan membantu kau dan Suho" sahut Luhan.

"benarkan Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"ne" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk mantap.

"karena aku juga mencintainya saat awal bertemu Soo" lanjut Luhan.

"aku minta tolong padamu Lu, tolong jaga Xiu" kata Kyungsoo.

"ne, aku akan menjaganya. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang ne, paipai SooSoo" kata Luhan sambil keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

BLAM…..

Setelah melihat pintu apartemennya tertutup, Kyungsoo pun kembali duduk dan mengirim sebuah SMS kepada Suho.

To : _Myunnie Oppa  
>Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang akan mengembalikan sifat Xiumin, oppa<em>

Kyungsoo pun mengirim pesan itu dan beberapa menit kemudian hp nya bergetar.

From : _Myunnie oppa_

_Nuguseo babysoo?  
><em>Kyungsoo pun membalas pesan Suho.

To : _Myunnie oppa_

_Luhan….  
><em>Setelah membalas SMS dari Suho, Kyungsoo pun berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Tuhan, jika kau benar-benar mengirim Luhan untuk Xiumin maka biarkan mereka bersama hingga akhir karena hamba tidak bisa melihat Xiumin terus-terusan bersedih, Amin…"

-TBC-


End file.
